fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable II: Retold Chapter 17
The Crucible Once we returned to Westcliff Hammer was waiting by the stairs to the Crucible as we approached her "good luck in there" she said. "Yeah kick some ass we'll be watching you every step of the way" Walter said as I walked up the steps with Jake following behind as I approached Mad-Dog and Murray. "Well look who it is, a Crucible contender if I ever saw one" Murray said. "You been causing quite the commotion haven't you, everyone knows who you are" Mad-Dog said. "There hasn't been so much buzz about a competitor since Knockout Nora, remember her Mad-Dog?" Murray asked. "Yeah...point is you earned your place in the Crucible parade of almost certain death" Mad-Dog said. "She could knock me out anytime that Nora, what ever became of her?" Murray asked. "Make sure you gear it up before you go in, our fans get upset when our fighters die to quickly" Mad-Dog said. "But if you live, you become a legend and you'll be a shoe in for Lucien army" Murray said. "Go in then but the dog got to stay outside" Mad-Dog said as I looked down to Hammer and Walter. "Hey watch Jake for me" I yelled. "Okay we'll watch the mutt" Walter yelled as Jake ran down to our friends as I entered the Crucible. Once I stepped onto the blood covered battle field "Round One, three, two, one, go!" the announcer said as the field began to be filled with Giant Beetles as I used ultimate Vortex to send on the beetles flying into the walls. "That was amazing and he set a new record!" the announcer said as the doors to the second ring opened. "To easy" I said. After fighting seven rounds of Hobbes, Hollow Men, Balverines, and Bandits I made my way into the last match as a Troll covered in rocks emerged from the ground. "Can you believe it Mad-Dog? He's made it to the final round against the mighty Rock Troll!" Murray said as I drew my gun. As I looked up to the stands and saw Walter and Hammer "kick ass Sparrow show that troll whose boss!" Hammer yelled as I used Time Control to stop time as I shot all the nerves of the Troll before it could have a chance to attack as it died and the fans cheered. "Ladies and gentlemen, three cheers for our winner, Sparrow!" Murray shouted as I picked up the trophy and held it in the air as I made my way to the Cullis Gate to return to the entrance. Outside Murray and Mad-Dog congratulated me "three cheers for the Crucible Champion!" Murray yelled. "And that was something else, best Crucible in years!" Mad-Dog said. "A classic performance that will be remembered for all time, or at least, as long as there are people around to remember it" Murray said. "Yeah thanks, now excuse me" I said as I made my way to Hammer and Walter who had Jake waiting for me at the bottom. "That was fantastic!" Hammer said. "Yeah Hammer only got to see a few matches but I didn't miss one and loved every minute of it!" Walter said. "I listen to the commentary" Hammer said. "I'm glad you guys enjoyed the fight" I said as we laughed and Hammer face went a little sad. "Well done not many make it through the Crucible alive" Theresa said. "I can never get use to that woman voice in my head" Walter said as Hammer put her hand on his shoulder. "The Spire is not much of a laugh either, you should take a time out before you go, anybody you want to see or anything now the time, anyway I'll make my way to the docks, so you'll know where to find me when your all set to go" Hammer said walking away as everyone else did but Jake and Walter. "Hammer has a good point, once you are in the Spire leaving will be difficult, and there are still those who need you on these shores; if you abandon them now they could fall into harm's way" Theresa said. "Does she always have to suck the joy out of everything?" Walter said as he crossed his arms "but she's right and since we finished the entire quest list I guess I'll go wait with Hammer" Walter said walking to the docks as I petted Jakes head and reread my list that was now complete. "I guess this is it Jake" I said making my way to the gates to the dock where Hammer and Walter were in the middle of a conversation. "There you are you ready to start your glorious military career then?" Hammer asked. "Yes" I said. "Good then allow us to escort you to your ship, Crucible champion" Walter said as we walked down the steps to the beach. "Have you got the mainland set up?" Hammer asked. "Yep with my help" Walter said. "Well here I am to say my goodbyes, you know what the last thing I said to my father before I went to the ritual cave?" She asked. "What?" I asked. "I can't remember, I can't remember if I said goodbye that morning or not, that's the funny thing about goodbyes you'll never know if you'll get another one" Hammer said making me feel guilty about Rose. "Hammer! What the hell!" Walter yelled as Hammer realized what she said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean...this isn't like that, you'll do great out there" she said as I smiled. "Good now it's my turn, you are the most amazing person I ever met, never in my life I thought I'd get mixed in something like this but you know what I don't care because you prove to me that anyone can be a hero even a kid like me" Walter said as I ruffled his hair as we reached the boat and the captain spoke to me. "Right no personal effect allowed on board or weapons and epically no dogs" he said eyeing Jake who whimpered. "Don't worry I'll look after fur face here and your stuff as well" Hammer said as I handed her everything but the clothes on my back as I looked to Jake and petted his face. "Hammer look after Walter for me and Walter don't give Hammer mouth because she'll be your teacher from this point" I said. "What! You can't be serious!" he said. "Don't worry you'll be fine and Hammer if you kill my student I will personally beat you into a bloody pulp" I said. "I won't" Hammer said as she hugged me and I hugged Walter as I got onto the ship as I watched my friends on the beach slowly disappear.